A Night on the Town
by yuugao
Summary: Ken and Aya have to hit a club to eliminate their new targets. (possibly OOC)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers:  
  
This is my very first fic on fanfiction.net, so please be gentle!  
  
I would love reviews! Please send them to houndourOther@hotmail.com  
  
Also, I should state that I do not own anything related to weiß, other than some lovely merchandise ^_^  
  
Warnings are as follows: AyaKen, KenAya, YoujiOmi, OmiYouji. It's all pretty limey, nothing really to harsh.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
************ A night on the Town: Chapter 1 ************  
  
"Ken! Where are you?"  
  
"Coming!" a frantic Ken flew down the stairs to the basement. It was time for another mission. He leapt over the back of the couch and flopped into his seat. The others looked, but didn't say a thing.  
  
"Alright," Manx began. "Omi, put in the tape, please."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
The usual routine began, with Persia introducing the latest target. This particular mission was to catch a drug lord who had been buying young males to use as bait and experimentation purposes. Ken was already worried about this one.  
  
"So, who's in?" Manx concluded the video.  
  
"Well. I can't go, I'm too young!" Ken glared at the boy. (Why does he even bother being an assassin? He can't even go on half the missions...)  
  
"So that leaves Aya and Ken." Youji decided. It was too bad he'd missed the whole conversation.  
  
"Huh? Me and -him-?? It's not fair! How come I always have to go on missions with Aya? Why don't you go Youji?" The older boy just glared. "Because, you half-wit, I have a date on that night. -If- you'd been listening instead of daydreaming you would've heard that part." He sat, for a second, dumfounded. Had that much happened during his internal rant? Why was he always left out of everything? It just wasn't fair! "Fine! I'll go on the friggin' mission with Aya, if it so pleases you!" he tossed his hands in the air and stomped up to his room.  
  
"Well! What's got his goat?" Omi was genuinely shocked.  
  
Youji winked in Aya's direction. "Gees, Aya, what have you done to the boy? He didn't mind going on missions with you before."  
  
"I don't know." Aya said shortly. "I'll go see if he's ok."  
  
Youji's eyes followed the redhead up the stairs. "Well.I'm jealous.Aya would never do that for -me-."  
  
"Ken?" there was a rap at his door.  
  
"Go away Aya, I don't want to talk to you." He hid his face under his pillow. Aya ignored him and came in anyway.  
  
"Ken, what wrong with you?" Aya's voice was bland and unconcerned.  
  
"I just get sick of always going on missions, that's all. We always have to do the missions." He whined into his mattress. "Youji -always- has a date and Omi's -always- too young.." Tears bit at his eyelids. He was so frustrated.  
  
"So it's nothing against me?"  
  
He raised his head a little to look at the redhead. "N-no, of course not. You're ok.I just hate always doing the missions."  
  
"Ok then.don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you." With that the older man stalked out of the room. (Weird) Ken thought. (Since when has he cared about anything but himself, or asked about things like that?) He rolled over to stare at the ceiling. (Aya.I still don't even know who you are.) Everyone else in the group was easy to figure out, but Aya just had too many walls around him. (By the way.I never did find out all the info on this mission.) He hoisted himself out of bed to find someone who could fill him in. He found Youji making soup in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Youji? I never did find out about this mission." the blonde whirled around with a smile on his slim face.  
  
"No prob Kenken. You guys only have to go to the club on 33rd street. It's no biggy. The target's there every Friday and Saturday night. You really shouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Oh...ok then." He sighed with relief. At least he didn't have to do anything dangerous. A smile crossed his face. "That's good news."  
  
"Is it -really-? I thought you were opposed to things like that." Youji had a smirk on his face. "But I guess it all makes sense now."  
  
"What? What makes sense? I go dancing on occasion, it's nothing too bad..." Youji leaned forward to give him a light kiss.  
  
"Oh Kenken...I never knew. Damn, I should have taken advantage when I had the chance."  
  
"Youji, what the hell are you talking about?!" Ken backed away from Youji, lust written all over him. "Well, I.I thought that you."  
  
"What's going on?" Aya's icy frost filled the room. Ken took the opportunity to leave the room, but Aya grabbed his arm on the way out. Youji glanced at his watch. "Oh.gee.seems I gotta go." The skinny man bolted out before Aya could catch him too. Ken looked up at the redhead. He could see a hint of anger written in those violet eyes. Or was that jealousy? "I really need to go, Aya. I have some things I need to take care of." He tried to pry himself loose, but the older assassin's grip was too firm. "Don't mess around with him, Ken. He'll only break your heart."  
  
"What??! What are you talking about? I have no idea what happened, but let me tell you how I liked it. I didn't! I wanted to get as far away as possible! He scared the crap outta me - what?" Aya's gaze had softened. He seemed to be enjoying this parade of excuses.  
  
"Nothing. Go." Ken retrieved his arm and left for his room. 


	2. And So We Danced

Weeeeeee! Chapter two already! Thanks for the reviews! I guess I have to keep 'em coming now!  
  
p.s. I don'town any part of Weiß.  
  
  
  
********Chapter 2: And So We Danced********  
  
"Ken! Aren't you ready yet?" Youji was yelling from the living room. "Your date's waiting!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. I'm coming." Once again he bounded down the stairs, but this time wearing a patent leather shirt and pants.  
  
"Oh my." Youji nearly fell over. "Kenken, you never told me you wear -those- clothes dancing." He panted. "You're hot!" Ken blushed and inched over towards Aya. "So what's this about my date?" he looked around cheerfully.  
  
"Right behind you." Youji was obviously jealous. He turned around to face Aya, who was curiously eyeing his new companion. "Shall we go?" the older man reached for his arm. Ken was too shocked to reply. His redheaded colleague had to pull him out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
"What? Nobody ever told me that I'd have to pretend I was -gay-! Nobody ever said that this was a -gay- club we're going to!" his cheeks were red from shouting at the top of his lungs for the last mile or so.  
  
Aya's reply was short and full of venom. "Shut up ken. Deal with it."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "C'mon Aya. tell me that this isn't what you'd planned either. -please-?" he begged with those puppy-dog eyes. Aya stifled a chuckle. "If you were paying attention, you would've known all this."  
  
"So this doesn't bother you?" his cheeks reddened again. Aya shrugged. "I do what I'm paid to do. Even if that means being your lover for a night."  
  
"Oh! You -ass-! What a crappy lover you are! You don't even care about my feelings!"  
  
This time, Aya had to laugh. "So that means you agree to it then. Good." He froze. What was he saying? Him and Aya lovers? Eeeeeewww!  
  
"Ssh. we're here." They entered the club. The place was atrocious. Crowds of sweaty, stinky, drunk people filled every corner. Everywhere he turned someone was making out. There were a couple teenage guys strip dancing on the stage at the end of the room. He hadn't even been there for more than five minutes and he was already being clawed at. "C'mon, Kenken.let's dance." Aya grabbed him. He tried to glare, but the song was too good.he just had to dance. He got so into the music, he actually did dance with Aya.and he loved it too. He sang the words in the redhead's ear, trying to enjoy the atmosphere. Only when the song ended did he realize what he'd done. Aya stared at him, obviously shocked. "Really Kenken.I had no idea. I thought Youji was just kidding." He cursed himself as all the blood in his body headed for his face.  
  
"Well. I. the mission. " A slender finger on his lips silenced his attempts.  
  
"Kenken. if you're gonna be like that. you're mine." He was truly terrified by the grin that crossed that pale, usually emotionless face. He must have turned every shade of red on the planet. "C'mon.let's get something to drink." His muscles no longer worked for him. It was as if Aya had stolen that right from him.  
  
"But, Aya, I don't drink!"  
  
"Frankly, Kenken, I don't give a royal rat's ass. Our target's are over there."  
  
"Oh!" he obeyed, following the older boy to the bar.  
  
"Shit. There they go again." Ken watched as the middle-aged males headed back out onto the dance floor.  
  
Aya grabbed his hand. "It's a slow song, that's why. Come on, we have to follow. " he started to protest, but gave up. Why should he? He'd lost every battle thus far. They arrived at a spot on the floor near the targets. "Kenken, dance with me, please?"  
  
He didn't even whine. He just threw himself limply onto the older boy. Irritation radiated from him. "I'm going to kill you when this is over with." They swayed to the music.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Aya whispered into his ear. "And I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Ken blushed, but he didn't have the guts to look at him.  
  
Time slowed as they danced. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. He leaned against aye's toned chest, cradled in his arms. He sighed. He liked this feeling. It was something he'd never felt before. Total freedom. The smell of the older boy's aftershave was light and heavenly. (Just right. He's perfect.) he felt hands moved up his back as arms tightened around him. Aya moved closer to his ear, nuzzling against his neck. "Ken. " He ran his fingers up and down Aya's back, pulling him closer. "Aya. " 


	3. The Secret's Out!

Reviews reviews! I just love reviews! Just gives me the strength to go on, y'know? Anyhoo, thankies for supporting my fic! I'm sorry if there are typos or what-not [you know I proof the darned things 90x before uploading and I STILL find tons when I read it again online. 9_9 mouuuuu. Continuing on with thanks! Here's chapter 3! [Yay!]  
  
********Chapter 3: The Secret's Out!********  
  
"Oh. My. God!" Youji stood aghast. "Omi, look! Look at that!" he pointed at the dancing assassins.  
  
"Sheesh! Are they even concentrating on the mission?" Omi's blue eyes widened.  
  
"I don't think so. Look! They can't get any closer!"  
  
They were swaying softly to the music, without even a millimeter between them. Ken's face was buried in the older man's shoulder. He was trying not to cry. Everything was so new to him. Everything else had disappeared but Aya. And Aya was singing softly in his ear. The whole thing was just -so- romantic. Forget that he wasn't gay! He'd worry about that after the song was over, which happened all to soon. They parted a little, but Aya brought Ken's lips so close to his own. The older man's breath was sweet. In a desperate attempt to make the moment last, his kissed the redhead full on the lips. Aya's eyes widened, but he responded with an equally passionate kiss.  
  
"Not gay my -ass-! What's that look like to you, Omittchi?"  
  
"Well.it looks like Aya and Ken kissing, Youji-kun." The boy was quite sarcastic.  
  
The older blonde pulled out a cigarette. "Yeah, well..." The youngest of Wei( was eyeing him curiously. "What is it Omi? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. You know I hate it when you smoke." He pulled the cigarette from Youji's mouth and stepped on it.  
  
"Heeey. Baka! What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Exactly as I said. I hate it when you smoke. It's very gross!" he glared at the lanky blonde.  
  
"Why do -you- care?" Youji grabbed the boy by the wrist. "C'mon. Let's go bug Aya and Ken."  
  
  
  
Their kiss finally ended. Ken lost himself in those violet eyes. They were too easy to fall into. Aya spoke first. "Ken, I had no idea.I thought."  
  
He shook his head. "Ssh.I don't know what happened either, but." a hand slapped his back.  
  
"Wow! You two had me fooled. I mean, I figured Ken would've gone for it, but you Aya, I didn't think you were into that sorta thing." Youji said sardonically.  
  
"Oh.Youji.thanks for dropping by." Ken did his best Aya impression.  
  
"Why are you here?" the redhead snapped.  
  
"Well, I came to back you up, but it seems Youji's here for -other- reasons." Omi chimed in. Ken stood, shaken. He avoided Youji's gaze. He glanced behind him to check the targets. They weren't going anywhere. They danced closer than he and Aya had been. Their lips locked and hands roaming. (Gross. At least we didn't look like that when we danced.)  
  
"Go home Youji. And take your -pet- with you. He seems deprived of attention." Even though there was distinct venom in Aya's voice, Ken couldn't help but laugh. It was true, Omi was all over Youji and the older blonde hadn't even realized it! Omi merely smiled at the remark, but Youji seemed sick. He raised his chin a little.  
  
"Fine then." And left with Omi trailing behind him.  
  
Ken laughed even harder. He looked over to his redheaded companion, but he didn't believe what he saw. Aya was smiling!  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"They're playing another slow song." he motioned he wanted to dance.  
  
"Ok. But this time we have to keep and eye on the targets, they could leave at any time." He wrapped his arms around the older man. 


	4. End the Mission

Thanks again for the reviews minna-san! And for those of you who may be thinking that the story is moving along just a tad fast, I'm sorry, I'll try to slow it down, but I do have a lot in store for this story, so it should have some nifty surprises! (I hope ^_^ ) This one's got a lot of OmiYouji in it, I hope you don't mind, but I had to change stages for a minute.  
  
All regular disclaimers apply. Here we go!  
  
********Chapter 4: End the Mission********  
  
"What the -hell- was he talking about?" Youji stomped into the living room. "My -pet-. Of all the.when I get my hands on him."  
  
"Easy, Youji!" Omi wrapped his arms around Youji's thin waist, trying to keep him from pacing around. Green eyes mixed with blue.  
  
"What do you want, Omi?"  
  
"You , of course!" the blue-eyed boy tugged at his shirt. He almost fell over.  
  
"You.you want me? Why? No way! You're -way- too young! Forget it!"  
  
"Aw.but Youji.I wont tell, besides." the boy protested.  
  
"Besides what? No way, I said forget about it. Not in a million years!" he released himself from Omi's grasp and stalked up to him room, shouting all the way.  
  
Omi grinned an evil grin and followed him into his room, plopping himself onto the bed. "Get off my bed, Omi. Get outta my room."  
  
"Gees.you're mean, Yotan. How come you're so nice to Ken?"  
  
It was a good thing that his bed was there to break his fall. "I'm nice to Ken because he's not such a pest. Now get out!" He picked the boy up and shoved him out the door, but Omi wasn't about ready to lose.  
  
"Youji.how come? Aren't I beautiful? Aren't I sexy?" Blue eye's batted in his direction.  
  
"What??" his face went bright red. "You don't even know what you're talking about! You're just a kid!"  
  
"But I -do- know. There's these two kids at school...I know everything Youji."  
  
"Oh no you don't. I can think of a couple things you wouldn't know about." He was in shock. The boldness of this kid was driving him crazy. [take that how you like ^_^]  
  
"Then show me, Yotan. Show me what I don't know!" the boy leaned against the doorframe. (All right. That's it! I can't stand it anymore!)  
  
"Fine, have it your way!" he grabbed the kid and threw him on the bed. The boy's eyes widened with fear as he threw himself on top of the small assassin. He backed off. "See? I told you."  
  
"No! Please Youji.you just surprised me, that's all! I didn't think you'd give in!"  
  
"You ass." he pinned the boy, sucking hungrily at the tender neck beneath him. Omi groaned and he sucked harder. Small hands climbed up his shirt, following his spine. He grunted his approval and proceeded to nibble an ear.  
  
"Youji."  
  
~*~  
  
Once again, the two danced, pressed together in a delicate balance of will power and need. Ken could feel his senses slipping again. The gentle rocking in Aya's arms was just too much for him.  
  
"Paradise." he breathed. He watched as others danced together in the same fashion, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was Aya. Aya was suddenly everything to him. That fact scared him. He'd never before been attracted to another male. He had no idea where this desperate need came from. However, he didn't care. His love wasn't unrequited. Aya felt the same way! He could tell by the kiss. (Oh Aya.why? Why is this happening?)  
  
"Kenken," the redhead whispered in his ear.  
  
"mm?"  
  
"Our targets are on the move." the older man tried to back away, but changed his mind and wrapped the sleepy brunette even tighter in his arms. Ken found it hard to breath, but the embrace didn't last long.  
  
"Right, let's get 'em and get outta here." He began to walk in the direction the two men had gone. They crept down into the basement. It was dark and smelly. Ken could smell the remains of sex in the air. The chemical smell of drug production burned his nostrils. He heard things that made his stomach churn. Moans, groans, whimpers, yelps, the whole line of sound effects filed into his ears. He heard begging, and pleading. The distinct cries of small boys. He watched Aya carefully, waiting for a sign. They sat braced against a wall for what seemed like an eternity before the older assassin slithered across the basement. Ken stayed where he was. Evidently he was to play "goaly" this time, there to keep anyone from leaving the scene. He watched as the silent redhead disappeared into the shadows. Waiting for the sounds of metal and tearing flesh. These sounds meant that he could go home. Home where safety was waiting for him. Home where he could be with Aya.  
  
(Here they go.) He thought. He heard curses and other profanities from across the darkness. Metal against metal. Metal against flesh. Metal through flesh. Crying boys. He wondered if Aya would release them. He wondered if he should go in there, but he ran out of time to think. Aya appeared, a small wound on his arm. A frozen face, no emotion, no life.  
  
"Was it bad?" he ventured. A nod was his only reply. The older man stalked past him. (Same old Aya.) He sighed and followed suit. 


	5. Sleeping Angel

Ok.sorry this took so long. I was sort of sidetracked by other things. ^^b but here it is chapter five of A Night on the Town!  
  
********Chapter 5: Sleeping Angel********  
  
It was well into the morning by the time the two assassins arrived home from their mission. Ken was a little surprised that Omi wasn't waiting for them at the door.  
  
"I wonder where Omi is?" but his question went unanswered. His new-found love had long since refrained from speaking to him. "Aya.daijoubu?" More silence. Without so much as a glance at him, the older assassin stalked silently to his room. Ken played with the thought of following him, but decided against it. Breakfast was more important at the moment.  
  
It wasn't too long after when Omi trudged down the stairs to join Ken at the breakfast table. "Ohayo, Omi-kun."  
  
"Ohayo." the blue-eyed one flopped lazily on a chair and proceeded to doze.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night?"  
  
The boy simply looked at him. His eyes were glazed over. He had the stupidest of grins on his face. "Oh, it's ok! It was worth it."  
  
Ken coughed and tried to finish his breakfast, but his thoughts kept floating back to Aya. (I've got to see if he's okay.he should at least speak to me after all we've been through.) "Well, I'm heading upstairs. Good night Omi." There was no reply. The younger boy was passed out on the kitchen table.  
  
His palms had started sweating long before reaching Aya's door. Why was he so nervous? What was he afraid of? He had no idea, but he had to know what was wrong. He tapped lightly on the door. "Aya-kun?" No answer.  
  
He counted to ten and knocked again. Still no answer. Quietly, he opened the door and peeked in. His love was sound asleep on the bed. He'd already kicked off the covers and was snoring slightly. Ken smiled slightly and creeped in to re-cover his love. Ever-so-gently, he placed the covers over the sleeping assassin, gently brushing red locks out of his eyes. (He looks like an angel.) He thought. He was about to lean in for a kiss when violet eyes fluttered open, growing wide with shock.  
  
"Ken?! What are you doing in here?"  
  
Ken jumped back. Why would he get a reaction like this? He stammered a response. "Well - I - I came to see if you were alright, but you were asleep, so I - I - "  
  
The older man glared. "Get out."  
  
It was Ken's turn to be shocked. "Aya.what's wrong? Did I?"  
  
"Just leave." The older man rolled over, hiding himself beneath the covers.  
  
Ken shuffled out of the room, feeling quite disoriented. Had he dreamed everything that happened last night? Was it all just something he imagined? No, he was sure it was real, but Aya had seemed accepting of it all. He seemed to want it as bad as he did. Why the sudden change? What had he seen in that dark and smelly basement that had changed him? What was so horrible? Unable to answer his own questions, he went to bed, hoping for some sleep. 


	6. Sleepless Nights

Oi oi! Sorry about the prolonged update! I haven't been inspired to write in suuuuuuch a long time! Here's an extra chapter I happened to have in stock for youse guys! I hope it's to taste. I don't quite remember what's in this chapter, but I'm sure it's got some goodies anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sleepless Nights *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleep wasn't exactly the blessing that Ken had wished for. Visions of Aya danced across his eyelids. Beautiful, sweet, caring Aya. An Aya he'd never seen before, an Aya he wanted to see again. But that Aya was gone. Taken away after a tragic mission that seemed to kill off any feelings the redhead might have had for him.  
  
Ken shuddered. He was cold. It seemed as though Aya's sudden coldness has gone right to his bones. He huddled underneath his covers, trying to warm himself. //I'm never going to get any sleep!// He tried to push Aya out of his mind, but the harder he tried, the less he accomplished.  
  
He shut his eyes tight, trying to imagine anything but Aya. He imagined birds, bunny rabbits, flowers, high school girls glomping him.he laughed. Even if it happened every day, the thought of him being glomped by mobs of girls was an impossible thought. It just didn't seem like it should be happening. He saw himself running away from the mob into Aya's protective embrace. He watched as a thousand high school girls cried out in shock and shuffle away.  
  
Aya again. He shook his head. //Can't you ever think of anything else -- // He was in the process of scolding himself when his door opened slightly. Immediately, he feigned sleep. Whoever it was, he didn't want to be bothered. He listened as feet padded across his floor to his bed. He heard a slight sniffing and then a murmur of his name. He ignored it. //Go away!// He thought //Go away and leave me alone!// But the person didn't leave. Instead, they joined him in bed! He stiffened as the intruder pulled him close, nuzzling against his neck. //That smell.// His eyes opened and he turned to face a teary-eyed Aya.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aya-kun.doushita no?" he turned to hold the crying assassin. The older man didn't say anything, only clutched onto him, tears flowing into his shirt. He ran his fingers through beautiful red hair, murmuring words of encouragement. //Gees.it must have been really bad in there, for him to be crying like this!// It seemed like an eternity passed before the redhead looked up at him, violet eyes sad and tired.  
  
"The boys.were all.I couldn't.I." the tears began again. Ken held him ever tighter, trying his best to comfort his koi.  
  
"Aya it wasn't your fault. I'm sure there was nothing you could've done. Please calm down.please don't cry." he kissed Aya on the forehead, taking in the scent of his hair. //He smells so sweet. He doesn't deserve this.he doesn't deserve to cry. It doesn't suit him at all!//  
  
Aya stopped crying, slowly, trying to regain his composure. "I'm, I'm sorry.I shouldn't have." He tried to get up, but Ken wasn't about to let go. He looked up at the brown-eyed boy, those eyes full of love and compassion. Was it for him? No.who could love him.no one.  
  
The soccer player pulled him close, resting his chin on Aya's head. "Aya.please don't go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well, there it is. I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC, but honestly who's to say what Aya-san's up to when know one's looking? Besides, there are lots of stories about chipping the ice off this guy, this is just one of 'em. ^_~ 


	7. Discovery

Oi, sorry for the delay in updates T_T inspiration is hard to find these days. And energy is even more rare! But here it is! Chapitre 7! Hope you like :3 it's kinda gooey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A Night on the Town: Discovery ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya almost stopped breathing. He was just now realizing what he had done. He, the cold-blooded killer had reduced himself to crying in Ken's arms for nothing so major as a mission gone wrong. Missions went wrong all the time. There was always a problem they couldn't fix. Why was this one so different? Why was he crying?  
  
He leaned into Ken's chest. He was still unsure about what was going on between them. At first he thought that Ken was just pretending, but that kiss stated otherwise. He didn't know what scared him more, that Ken had kissed him, or that he had kissed him back. He looked into those brown eyes, searching for anything that would say this was all a joke, that he was only pretending. He found nothing. Slowly, ever so cautiously, he reached up to taste sweet lips.  
  
Ken responded, tightening his grip, letting his mouth part slightly. He felt Aya's tongue begin to explore. He met Aya's tongue with his own, moving his hands down the older man's back. He played at the edge of Aya's shirt for a minute, then moved inside, sliding gentle fingers up his spine.  
  
Aya cooed, kissing him harder and begin to explore him as well. Carefully, he rolled on top of the katana-weilding assassin, moving up to his hands and knees, waiting for a sign to continue. Violet eyes begged him to continue. The red head ran his hands up Ken's chest, removing his shirt. Ken bent down and kissed him. He proceeded to removed Aya's shirt, tugging at it gently. He used his other hand to play with the redhead's zipper. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hold on Yotan, lemme get Aya and Ken!" Omi opened Ken's door to find a very surprised Ken and Aya. "Holy shit you two! Do you have to do that in -broad daylight-?!"  
  
Ken felt his face turn every color of the rainbow. He stumbled off Aya and tried to fumble out some excuse, but his voice had vanished. He watched as Aya's shields returned. "What do you want, Omi?" Ken could literally -see- the ice dripping off every word the redhead spoke.  
  
"I.I came to get you! We're being mobbed downstairs! Sheesh, you guys picked a good time for -that-!"  
  
"Omi what's taking you?" Youji was there standing beside his young lover, mouth agape. "I'm not even asking.come on, you guys have work to do, now!" With that, the blonde pushed up his glasses and stormed back downstairs, his "pet" following him.  
  
Ken waited for the door to close again before saying anything to Aya. "Well, that was certainly embarrassing! I'm sorry, Aya, I should have locked the door or something." He bent down to pick his shirt up off the floor and start getting dressed, but slender arms reached for him and dragged him down onto the bed. "A-Aya!"  
  
"Where do you think -you're- going, hmm Kenken?" The older assassin had successfully pinned Ken under him, silky skin melded with bronze heaven. "I believe they shut the door for a reason and I intend to continue that reason."  
  
"But what about work?" Ken barely had time to finish his sentence before smooth lips engulfed him in a wave of passion. 


End file.
